The Shrouded Maiden
Hellen Tyrconnel: "The Shrouded Maiden" Looks: Woman, Tattooed, Tall Goals: Freedom, Revenge Preferred Method: Subtlety, Commerce (charity / nonprofit) Traits: Shrewd, Gracious Interests: Architecture, Furnishings, Parties Quirks: Blind to flaws in friends, allies, family, etc. Scandalous Reputation (Mother is from a noble house, assumed to be Lyran) Biography Her parents left her with the Church of Humanity, Repentant before the bombing of Gats. At the age of twelve she committed herself to a religious life by undertaking several pilgrimages and apprenticed to the priesthood, and at 18 years of age her words filled several cathedrals and inspired several people to a drug-free life. She is a skilled doctor, an ardent abolitionist, and a shrewd businesswoman. Most often depicted hidden behind a mask and wearing a face covering shawl, surrounded by orphans and the destitute. Her nonprofit charity organization "The Helping Hands" are made out of the people she saves, and are for the most part known for providing comfort and assistance to the dying, saving freemen from succumbing to crippling debt, and performing unlicensed burial services. After spending time on Yakiyah, she worked with Velan contacts to travel to Orpheus, where she later in engaged in war crimes with The Advocate in an attempt to undermine Imperial culture and rule. The CHR's governing bodies on Cabina responded with divisive statements to rumors of her activities on Orpheus. The Liberator subfaction applauded her deeds, the Balance subfaction urged her to return home and give an accounting of her action, and the Idealist subfaction offered a bounty for her immediate arrest. Speech to the Advocate Summer 3200: You would call these people living, Advocate? Only a very cynical person could in complete honesty call what these people have a life. Their spirit broken, slavishly obedient and fearful beyond even hunger. This was not how mankind was supposed to live. The house of Lyra has been the builders of Empire for millennia, and you are fortunate to be party to its destruction. As ACRE unloads their ships with food not fit for human consumption, we are bringing down the pillars of culture keeping a tumbling empire aloft. I have returned to my ancestral home to restore balance. To usher in the age of repentance. Why did you come here, Advocate? We are attacking a system so corrupt that we have managed to infiltrate every level of its infrastructure. Every Sibling in the Helping Hand were lambs when I found them, and each of them who took my hand I have raised up to become a wolf. This is going to be my greatest achievement, and no misguided idealist will get in my way. I made sure of that. My darling Advocate. Take my hand, and let me guide you into the heart of an Empire. In your compassion and beliefs you reveal yourself to lack the courage to do what is necessary. Become my dagger. Let me prove to you that when someone stands between you and true justice, the correct course of action is to simply walk up behind them and plunge your dagger into their heart. Autumn 3200: They have abandoned us my child. The Sector Trade organization has been broken, and you are the only one who has not forsaken me. Right now the empire is celebrating the end of what they would call a civil war. They have our allies, and as i speak The Velan Ascendancy, blinded by it’s pride, has elected to fall on its own terms and vanish beyond our grasp. Our hopes have failed us, and the vision of our Cabal is no more. Though the memory yet lives on it must be nurtured until new allies can be gained. Our enemies think us defeated, and soon they will come to foolishly believe that I, the shrouded maiden, am no longer amongst the living. They are gravely mistaken. You and I are all that remain, but all that is necessary. For the shadow of Andophael will one day reveal to the empire who the real enemy is. The High Church may promise prosperity and salvation, but the hungry and the disenfranchised of the sector will come to know the truth intimately. Soon they will have no place left to go, but in their anger they will turn to us. We can take that spark, kindle it, and make a great conflagration. Only death can grant meaning. Response from Cabina Concerning Rumors and War: Collected Statements of the CHR Subfactions, Responding to Rumors from Orpheus, Summer 3200 Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:The Velan Ascendancy Members Category:The Church of Humanity, Repentant Members Category:Repentant Characters